Nightmare?
by NorthsideOtaku
Summary: It's a lemon. Very explicted, do not read if you are not mature enough to read it.


**Nightmare?**

"Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo!" The orange haired girl shouted from across the street.

"Hm?" Ichigo stopped in the middle of the walkway, turning to face the chipper sound. His horizon soon lifted to a small smile when he met eyes with the girl.

Orihime waved her hand frantically at the man, a large grin across her cheeks. As usual, pink was formed over her squishy face whenever she saw the love of her life. She was proud to be even his friend, but upset with herself that she could never confess to him.

As she ran over to the "carrot-top", she heard a large horn screeching at her. She ignored it until she felt her side being bludgened. Her grey eyes widen at the instant pain that surrounded half her body. Her body hit the hard cement with a bang, her skull leaving a small cracking sound that pierced Ichigo's ears. Orihime's vision blurred as she noticed her savior running to her rescue.

"Inoue! Inoue!" Ichigo shouted, kneeling towards the unconsious girl.

She felt his presence for a while until her vision faded. As it did, she noticed not the teenage boy that she loved so despretely, but another. An extremely pale face smiling viciously into her closing eyes. A last breathe was heard before her irises were shut.

"Wakie wakie~!" A voice chuckled from a distance.

"Nggh..nhm?" Orihime grumbled as she regined consciousness. With her eyes opening once more, she saw the same face she did before, only much more clear. His smile was wide, toothy. His face was white was snow, body resembled Ichigo's, but it wasn't. His hair was silver but it seemed to burst like fire.

"You're a new face...!" The strange man said, tilting his head to the side.

Orihime lowered her head, frightened by his grin.

"Talk to me! I'm loney!" He teased as he reached to touch her. The girl pushed his hand away hesitantly.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

"So quick to question me, are we?" The man began to stand from his crouched position. He then pointed to the direction behind him. "Ya see this, sugar? This is my home!"

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw what was behind the pale face. A swarm of upsidedown, sideway buildings surrounded the two. Everything seemed transparent and it amazed the innocent being. She smiled a bit, a silent 'wow' escaping her lips.

"That's not the reaction I wanted, nope!" He said, his smile completely fading away. His eyesbrows arched towards his nose.

Orihime glanced away from the scenery and looked into the piercing black eyes that glared coldy at her. "Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me, little spit. You're supposta be scared!" He sighed, crossing his arms around his chest. To Orihime, he seemed like a child.

She felt as if she could trust him. "Where are we?" She asked, standing up.

"_You_ are in my home. Please leave." He replied.

"How?" She asked.

The man walked closer to her, slowly examining her VAGINA! "I could..scare you out!"

"Sc-scare?" Her head tilted in wonder, hoping that trusting him wasn't a mistake.

Without another word, the pale face swiftly pulled the katana from his sheath and sliced the poor child's leg with its sharp end. Her eyes widened, a holler of pain slipping through her thin lips. Her eyebrows knitted in agony as she knelt on her good leg. The sight of the crimson liquid dripping from the deep cut made Orihime pant in fear, gripping onto her hair to equal out the pain.

"Scared yet, eh?" The man asked, his smile coming back.

Orihime groaned as she held the wound to seize it from bleeding, but it passed through her sweaty fingers. Her heart pounded through her ear.

"Wh-why did you hurt me..?" She glared at the man, huffing.

"Ya need to leave my home, ya know!" He said, leaning the weapon close to her neck. It's sharp point pressed gently against her once blushing cheek.

Orihime stared blankly at the sour man, her face as frozen as a staue. Hichigo smirked this time and leaned for a closer look at the girl. His long tongue slithered over his bottom lip as he stared at the large breast that lay below Orihime's startled face.

"Ya know, ya kinda cute!" He said, instantly locking lips with Orihime. Her eyes widened, taking completey aback. Her heart raced as her first kiss was instantaneously stolen by this creature, and yet she couldn't pull away. The sound of metal hitting the ground echo through the deserted area. His hands held tightly around Orihime's wrist as he pushed himself deeper between her lips. Hichigo's wild tongue took a journey into the new space, touching the timid tonge that lay still inside.

After the demanding lock they held, Hichigo smirked and watched as Orihime's breathing was regained. Small chuckles escaped his lips as he heard her gasp and cough. He soon grew bored of this and moved closer to another pair of lips. His head lowered in between her thighs, slowly pushing down the hip of her skirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Stop that!" Orihime shouted, pushing his hands away from her. Her gave out the same force, continuing to lower her skirt until a small pink shading was shown. He chuckled once again at the girl's failed attempts to stop him from tearing her undies apart with his sharp teeth. Her gasps turn into moans as the tip of the iceberg was being melted by the heat of Hichigo's tongue. It rotated inside of her with a steady beat, teasing Orihime intensely.

"Pl-please! Stop..stop!" She begged, clenching her fist tightly. She hated herself for the amount of pleasure she possessed.

Hichigo's heart raced as the sounds of joy pierced into his ears, despretely trying to contain himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't. His head escaped from within her in, then chuckling when he pressed himself inside once again. The solid organ surprised Orihime, her gasp causing Hichigo's laughter to echo through the silence. As soon as he felt himself caved in, he began to make his way through. His steady thrust made Orihime's moans louder than ever, more like screams than anything.

"Stop, oh please! You're h-hurting--ughh!!" Orihime couldn't bare the pressure he inflicted on her, trying to keep up with him to ease the pain. It made it worse. Hichigo pushed her on her back, grabbing her legs, and placing them on his shoulder. His shoving increased in speed, grunting every now and then. Orihime's screams and begging drained out his heavy breathing.

"No more! I-I can't--" Orihime tried to say.

"Inoue! Inoue!" A voice shouted from a distance.

Orihime's eyes widen when she heard the familiar shouting. She noticed an orange flame hover over her head. The girl's vision came back, and now she finally saw her savior again.

"Ku-Kudosaki-kun..?" She said softly, then slowly lifting herself up. She saw white sheets sit over her lets and wind gently pushing the blinds away from the window.

"You're okay.." Ichigo said, a small sigh of relief following behind.

"Wh-what happened?" Orihime asked, holding herself away from Ichigo.

"You got hit by a car, punctured your leg pretty bad, and your neck has a cut on it, too. Then, you started to groan in your sleep as we carried you to the hospital, begging for mercy. The doctors say it was from sort of impact from the fall when you got hit by the car. It was scary, Inoue." He exclaimed.

"Oh..I was sleeping?" She asked as she looked up at him with sorrow.

"Yes, for a while. Do you feel okay?"

"Dizzy..."

"Rest, then. I will stay here until you feel better."

"N-no way! It's okay, Kudosaki-kun! I-I'll be fine!" She waved her hands around in embarrasement.

"Hmph." He chukled then sat back down on a chair near the open window. The boy turned his head away from her, giving Orihime the advantage to stare at him. A small smile pressed itself over her cheeks, knowing that now she was safe, and the horror she experience was merely a nightmare.

A faint chuckle was heard from outside the moving window. 


End file.
